Choices Of the Heart
by Jen2626
Summary: Elena has been living with Stefan, in his boarding house for awile, but things start to get chaotic when Damon moves in. Elena soon starts to have trouble resisting Damons advances, will Elena be able to remain faithful to Stefan?
1. New Roomate

Elena P.O.V

My parents have been dead for almost three years, leaving me and my brothers Aaron, and Jeremy the house and some money so that we wouldn't lose the house. I hated living with them it drove me crazy, they kept picking on me. It was like they were tag teaming me. Aaron is the oldest but me and him fight the most, he deliberately tries to find things to fight with me about. Jeremy, leaves me to do my own thing, we just try not to get in each other's way.

After weeks of fighting, sometimes fist fighting, I moved in with my boyfriend Stefan at the boardinghouse I've been living with him for awhile now, it's great; we love each other so much.

Stefan and I, were curled up on his couch watching a romantic comedy.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said softly, "something you might not like."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Damon, he's coming here to live with us."

"What?" I asked outraged, "Why? Why can't he just stay in the hole he crawled into." I said angrily. Damon was always trying to seduce me, and make me his; but I've always resisted his advances.

"That wasn't very nice, princess." An unmistakable voice said from behind us. Stefan and I both looked at the same time. Damon was leaning against the wall in his leather jacket looking very arrogant.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow, brother." Stefan said clearly annoyed.

"I had no where better to be, and I wanted to surprise you." He said smirking, "Surprise!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to bed, night."

"I'll be up in a little while, love." Stefan said kissing me good night.

"Okay." I said smiling.

I climbed up the stairs, I could feel Damon behind me. It made me feel like running; but I knew better than anyone that you never run from a predator. Predators live for the chase, it would be like throwing a dog a bone. I ignored him, once I got in Stefan's room, I tried to shut the door, but Damon put his foot in the door.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"What's with the cruelties, angel? Haven't you missed me, because I know I've missed you." He said backing me up into a corner.

"No, I haven't." Now they're basically was no space between us, our lips were almost touching.

"Are you sure?" He said in whisper. His lips lightly traced my neck, I couldn't hold back the shudder that ripped through me.

"Please Damon, stop."

"Do you really want me to?" He asked innocently.

"Damon! Get away from Elena." Stefan growled.

Damon backed away from me, smirking. "Sure thing brother, sweet dreams Elena."

Then he walked out of the room, with Stefan on his heels.

Stefan P.O.V

I angrily followed Damon out to the hallway, he was here for five minutes and he's already tried to move on Elena. I'm so furious, all I can see is red.

"Did you want something brother?" Damon asked with smile creeping up on his face.

"Stay away from Elena, I mean it." I hissed.

"And if I don't? What will you do St. Stefan?" He asked with menace in his voice.

"Believe me Damon, you truly don't want to find out."

"Stefan, I will have Elena; so enjoy your time with while you still can. She will be mine." He said then he went into his room.

I closed my eyes in frustration, this isn't good. I need to keep Damon away from Elena at all costs. Great just great, that's like trying to stop him from drinking human blood; impossible.


	2. Morining Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Dairies in anyway; the Vampire Dairies belongs to L.J Smith. Sorry if I didn't put this up in my first chapter; I forgot and I didn't know that we had to.

After your done reading it would make me really happy if you guys review to know if my story is any good. So please review, so I know what I'm doing right and wrong. Thanks J

Elena's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes, still drowsy from sleep. I wanted so badly to go back to sleep, but I couldn't I had to get up and work. I had to write an article that I'm working on for my job at the newspaper. I was one of the lucky ones, I got to work from home all the time; I had a choice to either work from home or go to the office. I usually liked to stay in my PJ's and work. I felt a warm body next to me; thinking that it was Stefan I closed my eyes, turned over and snuggled into him. His warm arm wrapped around my waist, and he leaned into me and nuzzled my neck.

"Mmm."

"Mind if I have a bite." Said a voice that was clearly not Stefan

My eyes snapped open, the first thing I saw was Damon starring at me smugly as if he was satisfied at my reaction. I struggled out of his embrace but he just tightened his arms, after a few seconds of unsuccessfully trying to get out of his embrace; I gave up.

"What are you doing in here?" I growled.

"I just wanted to be close to you." He replied simply, "now go back to bed, princess; I'm enjoying holding you too much to let you go."

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, but ignored it. No, I won't feel this way about him; he's your boyfriend's brother. I'm in love with Stefan; and only Stefan, so take that Damon!

"Too bad! Now let me go, before I severely injure you." I said struggling again.

He chuckled as if the thought of me hurting him was amusing. Oh yeah, let's see who's laughing when I kick you below the belt; he may be a vampire, but he's still a man. And a swift kick to the groin will bring the most determined vampire down.

"No."

"No? What do you mean _no_?" I asked angrily.

"No as if I'm not letting you go, Elena you're going to be mine; very soon. Why not just give in?" He asked.

"I'm with Stefan, and it's going to stay that way." I snapped. I then realized that Stefan wasn't here, if he was he would have killed Damon for pulling a stunt like this. "Where's Stefan?"

"Ah, so you finally realized your beau was missing? Did I make you forget him already; hmm this seducing you think might be easier than I thought." He said grinning.

"Damon." I growled.

He gave a dramatic sigh and said, "Your boyfriend is out hunting cute little creatures of the forest. He should be back in a few hours, depending."

"Depending?" I asked confused.

"Depending if he gets lucky catching any animals." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh. So um could you please let me go." I asked nicely. Insults and threats don't work too well on Damon.

"Why? Are you afraid what St. Stefan will think when he gets back?"

"Well there's that and I have to work." I said annoyed.

"Work?"

"Yes, you know that thing where people hire other people to do a certain task, and they get paid for doing the task?"

Damon glared at me clearly not amused. I guess he doesn't like to be mocked; he'd rather be the mocker then the mockee. "I mean what do you do?"

"I work for the Mystic Falls newspaper, I write articles on things; and right now I have to get started on one because it's due this Thursday."

"You work from home?" He asked.

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No not at all, princess; quite the contrary." He said with an evil spark in his eyes. Oh god, whatever he's plotting it's not going to be good.


	3. Getting Caught In The Act

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; L.J Smith Does. So this chapter's up, I hope you guys like it, and please, please, please, Review; I'm dying to know what you guys think about it. Also feel free to give me tips on what should happen; I'd love to hear what your opinion is.

Oh and if you guys have been wondering about Elena's brothers, they'll be coming up soon. I only created Aaron as Elena's older brother because I wanted her to have two brothers, and one that she really hates.

After I went downstairs, I set up my laptop, and made some coffee. I was not very pleasant in the morning without at least my second cup of coffee. Once I got into my writing, Damon plopped down on the couch next to me. I tried my best to just work and ignore him; but unfortunately it wasn't going my way since he kept starring at me, and making me self conscious.

I sighed in frustration and hissed, "What? Can't you see I'm working?"

He just smiled and said, "Yes, I know; and it looks dreadfully boring. Why don't you do your work later, and come with me; I'll find something entertaining for us to do." He said and winked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, thanks; I'd rather just do my work. Now would you please you leave me be?" Damon was making me feel real uneasy.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Damon." I warned.

"Elena this is _our _alone time before Stefan get's back, let's take full advantage of it." He said seductively. His lips were inches from mine; I wanted so badly to give into temptation. He had sin written all over him; but I resisted the urge.

"No, please just stop. I can't I'm with Stefan."

He shut my laptop, and placed it on the table. Then he took his spot back, and took my chin between his fingers and said, "Stefan who?"

He pressed his lips to mine, I instantly felt sparks. The kiss was sweet and gentle but it soon became intense. I had to stop it; I'm with Stefan for god sakes. But it wasn't me who broke the kiss, Damon pulled away smiling. It was then I realized I needed to breathe. The kiss was so intense that I didn't realize I needed air.

"So tell me, do you ever feel like that when you kiss Stefan?" He asked.

"I …"

"Damon, I'm with Stefan."

"Yes I know, you've mentioned it a _lot_, but you still haven't answered my question. When you kiss Stefan does he make you feel the way I make you feel?"

"Damon please just go and let me work." I said. Crap I don't think I'm getting out of this, he really back me up in a corner. I'm afraid if I did lie to him, he would see right through me, but what choice do I have? He's not going to give up.

"No, I'm just dying to know what your answer is; Elena." Stefan said from behind us. Oh crap, could this day get any worse?

"Stefan, how long were you there?" I asked.

"Oh long enough. Now would you mind telling me why you and my brother were kissing?" Stefan demanded.

I was lost for words, I couldn't really think. Oh my god, I'm turning out to be just like Katherine. No I won't be like her, I can't. I just can't. "I'm sorry, Stefan." I picked up my laptop, and started winding up the cord and headed up to Stefan's room. I'm going to leave; I can't turn them against each other more than they already are. I'll just go back home and live with my brothers.

As I was packing my bags, Stefan and Damon both came into the room.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Stefan asked softly.

"Packing, I can't stay here. I'm going back home." I whispered.

"No." They both shouted. I looked at them shocked. Stefan and Damon glared at each other.

"Love, why are you leaving?" Stefan asked.

"Because I don't want to turn out like Katherine; I'm making you guys hate each other even more." As I was about to zip up my suit case Damon snatched it out of my hands, unzipped it and poured out all my clothes, and other things.

"Damon." I yelled in outrage.

"You are nothing like Katherine,_ nothing_. And I won't have you running out because you think your turning into her. You're going to stay here whether you like it or not, even if I have to bolt the doors shut; understand?"

I looked at Stefan, for help, or maybe to jump to my defense but it looked like he was in full agreement with Damon…for once.

"Elena, I'm not naïve enough to believe that you're not attracted to my brother, because I know you are; but something has to be done about this situation."He said emotionless.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What my dear baby brother is trying to say is that you're going to have to make a choice, you're going to have to pick one of us, and soon."

It was then I realized that I wouldn't be going anywhere until I did choose.


	4. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; L.J Smith Does. So this chapter's up, I hope you guys like it, and please, please, please, Review; Sorry about the long wait and about my bad grammar, I don't really care about what you guys think about the grammar, I'm more interested in what you think of the story line and what should happen.

I would just like to say to my reader Angela, thanks for the review it made my day and if you wouldn't mind I would love to use your idea. But as for Stefan he's not really sure where he stands with Elena, he's self conscious about his relationship because Damon is there and he knows that Elena has feelings of Damon. Also Elena keeps saying that "Damon I'm with Stefan." Because that's the only reason she can think of to keep him at a distance. By the way I loved your example if you don't mind I would love to use it?

Thank you guys for my reviews and subscribing to my story, It really made me happy

Damon's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen; Stefan was pacing back and forth. He was deep in thought. Once Stefan saw me his head snapped up and glared at me.

"This is your fault!"

I raised an eyebrow in question. "How so?"

"If you wouldn't have come here, Elena and I would be enjoying ourselves instead of dealing with you."

"I must say I'm surprised in you Stefan, by now you should be doubting your love for Elena."

"What are you talking about Damon?" Stefan snapped.

"If your love for Elena is so strong, why is she upstairs thinking about who she really wants to spend the rest of eternity with? Hmm?"

"Damon I will admit that Elena has feelings for you, but only because she has a big heart. But I have no doubt that she will choose me in the end." Stefan said seeming confident.

"And why is that Stefan?" I asked curiously.

"Elena and I have a history together, she won't throw all that away just because she's attracted to you."

"You know I've been thinking it's not really fair, you've spent lots of time with her; and I haven't really spent more than an hour alone with her."

"What's your point?" Stefan growled.

"I want to spend a few days with her alone; without you interfering."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Damon." He growled.

Just because I knew it would piss him off I said in a mock voice, "Yes, Stefan."

We glared at each other, I was going to get my angel; and no one is going to stop me from having her.

Elena's P.O.V

I came to my decision; I'm going to be with Stefan. I was with him from the start, just because I'm attracted to Damon, doesn't mean I should just dump Stefan.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Stefan and Damon glaring at each other.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Elena have you decided yet?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I have; and I'm sorry to say Damon but I've chosen Stefan."

Stefan grinned in victory.

Damon glared at me, I fully expected him to lash out in some way but all he did was grab me and press his lips to mine in fiery explosive kiss. I finally found the strength to push him away.

"Stop." I panted.

Stefan's grin was gone, it turned into a scowl.

"See, you have feelings for me; don't just settle with Stefan because you think you would be betraying him if you chose me."

"Damon she has already chosen, don't be a sore loser. Accept it."

"So you don't mind if she just settles when she could have so much more?" Damon asked arching his eyebrow.

"_So much more_? Meaning you?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Stop it both of you!" I snapped, "I'm not _settling!_ And don't you guys dare talk about me as if I'm not in the room. Now Damon you're just going to have to accept me being with Stefan, I've already chosen and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Will see about that." Damon said grinning evilly at me before walking out of the room.

"That doesn't sound too good." I said uneasy.

Stefan came over to me and hugged me, "Don't worry love, Damon may be reckless and impulsive, but he would never hurt you." Stefan said without doubt.

It shocked me that Stefan said that considering Damon and his history.

"That may be true but Damon's use to getting what he wants."

I heard shuffling around in my room; I ignored it and snuggled deeper into the covers. Then I heard the soft shutting of drawers, and a zipper being opened. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow figure in the room.

"Stefan what are you doing?" I asked drowsily.

Silence

"Stefan?" I asked worriedly.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I heard Damon's voice say, "Stefan's out at the moment."

"Damon what are you doing in here?"

Damon flicked on the light, and sat at the side of the bed, "You and I are going to take a little trip, just to two of us."

"No."

"I'm afraid you don't have the choice in the matter."

"Like hell I don't!" I hissed, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but whatever it is keep me out of it."

"I have your bag packed." He said ignoring me, "I'm not sure how long were going to be away but just long enough so that you spend some proper alone time with me; without the interference of my idiot brother."

"Damo-"

He picked me up bridal style, and picked my bag up too.

"Put me down Damon." I yelled. I punched and kicked, but it didn't have the slightest affect.

"Relax, princess. You're going to have fun with me." He said with a cocky smile. And off we went.

Okay so tell me guys what you think about Damon just taking Elena. I won't give anything away all I'm going to say is that Damon's purpose of taking Elena is that he wants Elena come to realize her feelings for him and he can't get her to do that with Stefan around. So please review and tell me what you guys think. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, the first quarter of school ended and I had to make sure that I had good grades. So hope you guys enjoyed.


	5. Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; L.J Smith Does. So this chapter's up, I hope you guys like it, and please, please, please, Review. Sorry about my sucky grammar. I am sooo sorry about how late I've updated, I just got a serious case of writers block. It's been forever since I've posted a chapter, hope you guys like it.

Elena's P.O.V

We've been driving in Damon's Ferrari for over an hour, and I've been giving him the silent treatment. Every so often he would glance at me, he even tried to start a conversation; but eventually got the hint.

"Elena how long are you going to keep this up?"

Silence

"Fine the longer you keep your little silent treatment, the longer you stay with me." He said simply.

That got me mad, I really wanted to scream and shake him, "Damon take me back."

"No."

"Damon, please!"

"Elena listen to me, I just want to spend some with you alone. No Stefan, just you and me."

"But-"

"Just humor me; after we've spent some time together without you fawning over Stefan, then we'll go back."

"Let's pretend that I'm even considering this crazy idea of yours, what would I have to do, and when would I be going home?"

"All you would have to do is enjoy yourself, sit back and just be with me. After that, the rest is up to you, I just want a chance to prove to you that were meant for each other; then if you truly don't want to be with me, I'll let you go home, alright?" He said.

"Fine, seeing as I don't have much of a choice."

"That's the spirit!" He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

Damon drove us to a fancy hotel that he _already_ had reservations at, cocky much? He got us a room, when we got in the room; I noticed it only had _one_ bed. I was furious; I shot daggers though my eyes at Damon (not literally). He just smiled.

"So I guess you're sleeping on the couch." I said simply.

"And why princess, would I be sleeping on the couch when I could be sleeping on that big bed with you in my arms?"

"Because you didn't get a room with two beds, did you really think I was going to sleep in the same bed with you?" I asked in outrage.

"Actually yes, because I'm not sleeping on the couch and neither are you." He said.

"Wanna bet?" I snapped. It was bad enough that he kidnapped me; I wasn't sleeping on the same bed with him. No way in hell. Not going to happen.

He just smiled. I smile I didn't really care for, behind that smile was pure _evil_. I waited for Damon to get in the shower before I attempted my great escape. I slowly and quietly opened the door, suddenly I was pulled away from the door, and Damon was standing before me with a pissed off look on his face. He slammed the door, I noticed he only had a towel on; his chest was wet from the shower.

"Really, Elena? You couldn't even wait a day before you tried to leave." He snapped.

"Oh come on Damon; let's say it how it is. I tried to escape; you can't just kidnap me and expect me to be happy about it."

"I don't see why not? After all you're with marvelous company, you should be happy. I'm much better company then St. Stefan."

"Hardly."

Damon's eye's narrowed at that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bed; Damon then handcuffed my wrist to the bed post.

"What the hell, Damon!" I screeched.

"I'm going to finish my shower, try to stay out of trouble while I finish up." He smirked evilly. He then went back into the bathroom. Dick.

Great, just great; I laid down and stared at the ceiling since the remote was all the way across the room, way out of my reach. Stupid idiotic vampire, thinking he can boss me around. Now how to get back at him…

Damon's P.O.V

Ungrateful brat, luckily for me I heard her little escapee attempt. It wouldn't of mattered though, I would of caught her in a matter of seconds even if she did make it out that door, although I rather wouldn't of liked having to chase her in my towel, no doubt I would get a few stares. Elena should be grateful that I went to such measures for her, getting an expensive hotel that I paid with my own money because I know how much she hates when I 'steal' and compel to get the things I want. I wouldn't do this for just any girl, only _my girl. _Elena is going to accept that she is my girl one way or another, or heads will roll. I have no plan of backing down what so ever.

I went to go check on her; she was starring at the ceiling deep in thought. Elena hadn't even noticed that I was starring at her. Hmm what was she thinking about so hard? Just looking at her made me hungry; I wanted to sink my fangs in her neck. I sighed in annoyance I was going to have to go feed, and leave her here by herself. That thought made me feel uneasy for some strange reason.

"Elena?"

She looked at me and then glared daggers at me, oh if only looks could kill. Okay so perhaps this little vacation hasn't turned out the way I wanted it to go but it soon would because I will seduce her until she can't even remember who Stefan is.

"I have to go feed, but I won't be gone too long. Can you wait until then for room service?"

"Yeah…wait aren't you going to take these off." She said jiggling the handcuffs.

"Why so you can try and pull another disappearing act, while I'm not here to stop you?" I asked with a knowing look. With that I shut the door behind me. I heard something hit the door and break I realized she must have thrown that vase that was by the bed. Ah my little spitfire. I thought with a smug smile. I loved her fiery temper.

As I walked to find someone tempting that Elena probably wouldn't of approved of, I started to think of ways on how to seduce my girl…


	6. Anger and Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Vampire Diaries,_ L.J Smith does. Okay here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

What was taking Damon so long? He was taking forever…or it felt like it was taking forever. Maybe because I'm so bored it only seems like it's taking forever. What is forever anyways? What defines forever? Is it an actual measure in time or does it end when the world comes to an end? Maybe even after that forever will still go on. Okay its official, I am bored out of my mind. Damon could have be decent enough to have gave me the remote.

BANG! THUD! I looked towards the door. Did Damon forget his key?

"Damon?" I called out.

Finally after many more loud thrashing sounds, the door opened slowly. A man with blonde hair almost white and smoky grey eyes appeared.

"W…who are you?" I asked hoping that fear didn't reach my voice.

"Some call me death and others call me the devil, but you my dear may call me Lucas." A little red gleamed in his eye.

"Look you need to go."

"No I don't think I will."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You." He said simply.

He walked towards me, "Stay away from me!" I said in a panicked voice.

"Make me. Not that you could anyways, it seems that you're a little tied up at the moment." He said smirking. Finally he reached me and stroked my hair. I shivered. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

"Get out!" I said braver then I felt.

"Your boyfriend is coming back, so I'll leave… _for now_. I'll see you soon, Elena."

Then he left shutting the door behind him. How does he know my name? Who is he?

I heard the door open slightly, I jumped afraid that Lucas came back.

"Who's there?" I asked shakily.

"Who do you think?" Damon said with a smirk walking in.

I felt relief wash over me. I suddenly felt much safer.

"Thank god your back."

"So you admit that you missed me." He said arrogantly. He stalked towards me, he took out a key and uncuffed me.

"Damon there was a guy, and he broke in this room."

"A guy?"

"Yes! He wasn't human look I think we should call Stefan and go home so we can—"

"Nice try Elena, It's not going to work."

What? What is he talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on Elena, some silly little lie isn't going to fool me. You're going to have to try harder than that."

"I can't believe that you think I'm lying." I said outraged.

"Elena cut the act. Now I'll call room service, or would you like to go out to eat?"

"Funny I thought you already ate out." I snapped.

"Jealous." He smirked. I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Alright, room service it is." He said picking up the phone and getting some food.

Once the food came, I ate quietly. Ignoring Damon, he tried several times to talk to me but I gave him the cold shoulder. I was still really pissed that Damon didn't believe me. Why would I lie about something like that? God sometimes I just don't understand him. Scratch that I almost always don't understand him. After I finished eating I went to bed, and of course Damon had to sleep in the same bed with me. Several times I would try to sleep on the couch but he would just pick me up and dumped me on the bed each time. Finally I gave in and laid down. Damon wrapped his arms around me, I struggled a bit but he just tightened his arms.

"Damon, let. Go. Of. Me." I nearly hissed out.

"No." He said irritated. Clearly he was still mad that I barley talked to him.

I gave up and finally drifted off to sleep

"_Elena." I heard a voice call. I was running through the woods trying to get away from the man. I ran deeper into the woods, but no matter how fast and how far I ran he kept up. It was like he was playing cat and mouse with me. I hid behind a thick tree trunk, hoping he wouldn't find me._

"_Elena." I heard him call again. "Elena, come out wherever you are. Don't make me find you."_

_I tried to control my breathing. I could feel him getting closer, I wanted to run but I knew he would catch me if I did._

"_Elena." I heard him say again. "I'm going to find you."_

_I shivered; I saw his shadow getting closer to me. I darted out from the tree and ran as fast as I could. He caught me around the waist. I looked into his eyes and saw blood red I screamed out in terror._

"Elena!"

"No!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and saw Damon shaking me; I could feel hot tears leaking down my face.

"Shh." He said wiping the tears away. "Your okay, Shh."

"No, he's going to come for me!" I sobbed.

"Who?" Damon asked.

I was about to tell him my whole dream but decided against it since he wouldn't believe me anyways.

"Never mind, it's not important." I said softly. I turned on my side so my back was facing him. "Night."

Damon flipped me over so I was lying on my back. "Don't shut me out; tell me whose coming for you? Was he in your nightmare?"

"Why should I tell you anything, it's not like you'll believe me." I said annoyed.

"Of course I would believe you." He said stroking my hair.

"Really? Because you didn't believe me when I told you a man broke into our hotel room. I wasn't lying."

"What did he look like?" Damon asked.

"Um…he had blonde hair that was almost white and grey eyes. His name is Lucas, and he scared the hell out of me, but I suppose you think I'm lying again or just hallucinating; right?"

"Did you say Lucas?" Damon growled.

"…Yeah. Why?"

"Lucas is a werewolf Elena, and a very powerful one. What did he say to you, when he was here?" Damon asked.

"He said that he wanted me and he would see me soon."

"Elena, I apologize for not believing you, will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, but what about Lucas?" I asked in fear.

"Don't you worry, he won't touch you. I won't let him get near you. I promise you that angel" Damon said with confidence. But what if he couldn't keep that promise?


End file.
